The Red Dragon
|capacity = 6 |reload = 0.75 |range = 35.0 }} The Red Dragon is a legendary weapon in Fable II. It is a clockwork pistol that has augments which make you cause more damage to enemies while taking less yourself. Description This unique and exotic pistol once belonged to Wicker, the finest shot Albion had ever seen. Until Reaver appeared. Wicker visited Reaver and challenged him to an honourable duel to decide who had the greatest skill. Reaver's reply was to shoot him in the head. Although not obvious at first, The Red Dragon is one of the best weapons in Fable II due to it allowing the player to fire shots as fast as possible. This results in a typical damage output of around 125-150 damage per second (DPS), reloading inclusive. Comparing this to The Enforcer, which is a typical single shot Blunderbuss that only allows the specified 177 damage (approximately 85 DPS), the resultant DPS is much higher. It should be noted that as a player improves their skill level, guns will reload and fire more quickly with Speed Experience, and damage will increase with Accuracy. The Enforcer will always give a player a minimum of 177 DPS. There is no reduction equivalent compared to a multi-shot weapon. It's obvious that to match the sheer destructive power of The Enforcer, a lower rated clockwork or turret handgun must get off more shots per second. A player with high experience is going to cause more damage with whatever weapon is used. The base point ratings of all weapons stays the same, whereas the player's character morphs and improves. The improvements add to the base point damage. How to Acquire In order to acquire it you have to score at least 175 points at the Westcliff Shooting Range. The easiest way to get over 175 points is to always aim for the head. Headshots are worth 3 points, instead of just one. This means that you have to get at least 58 head shots and 1 body shot over the three rounds. It is also preferable to donate 5,000 gold to Barnum before completing The Spire so that you may aim for the bandits (who have bigger heads than the villagers). However this is not necessary. Take your time instead of shooting like a madman. And don't focus on the damage of the weapon you're using: Focus on the firing and reloading speed. It's recommended to use Clockwork Pistols, since they have 6 shots and reload quickly. It is not recommended to use rifles or blunderbusses because they block half of your vision. Blunderbusses fire multiple shots, which means that you can hit your target but the other 2 stray bullets can hit other targets that may reduce your score. Trivia *The name of this gun and Reaver's own gun, the "Dragonstomper .48", are complementary; Reaver killed Wicker, owner of The Red Dragon, with the Dragon''stomper. *In ''Fable: The Balverine Order, it is revealed that The Red Dragon has a sister weapon, The Black Dragon, which also makes an appearance in Fable III Category:Fable II Weapons